Mistletoe Mishap
by InsanityIncheck
Summary: It's Christmas Time in Death City, and where there's Christmas, there's bound to be mistletoes! One-shots for each pairings of Soma, Tsustar, Lid, you ask for it! Starts off with a two-shot for Soul and Maka! Review and suggest! You can even suggest stories for your OCs! Details inside. Rated Teen. I don't own Soul Eater, belongs to it's rightful owner.
1. Soma: Two-shot 1

It was Christmas time in Death City. All around the place, people were getting ready to celebrate the Christmas cheer; last-minute present shopping, decorating, and calling friends and family for the holidays. Snow was everywhere, even though the city was out in the middle of the desert. It was crazy, but hey, what wasn't in this kind of place?

Everything was well.

And obviously that was about to change.

The only two people that weren't in the Christmas spirit were none other than Maka and Soul. Not like they didn't love Christmas or anything, they actually loved it. It was just that they had a fight.

What started out as a simple insult to Maka's attire for the upcoming Christmas party earned him a scolding about his intelligence, which he then retorted to with an insult to her entire appearance. Soon, the two were at each other's necks as they yelled about all the flaws and problems they had as partners, only really wanting something to be mad about. What started out as yelling turned to hitting, throwing things, and breaking stuff. The entire apartment was in a wreck when Soul figured he had enough and stormed out the door.

Now, Soul was out in the night while Maka fumed to the girls at a small get together at the apartment, both surging with hatred.

"I just can't take him sometimes, he's such a pain!" argued Maka from her chair while clutching her pillow to her chest, her friends sitting on the couches listening to her every word.

Ok, they were trying. Liz was painting her nails, Patty was laughing hysterically, and Kim and Jackie felt irritated. Tsubaki was probably the only one listening.

"Ok, calm down girl," Liz told Maka behind her nails, trying the control the panting, red-faced meister. "It's just the usual kind of thing to happen to you guys," she continued half-mindedly, more focused on her nails.

"But then, why would she have called us then, Liz?" Kim explained to Liz, who suddenly went wide-eyed.

"Oh Death, you're right." Liz realized; Maka wouldn't usually call them to her place to complain about it.

"That bad, huh?" Patty asked Maka.

"I just…UH!" Maka grumbled, throwing her pillow across the room. It landed surprisingly hard against the already busted coffee table, which then collapsed completely with its remaining strength gone.

"Daw, someone needs a hug!" Patty said joyfully as she crushed Maka in a bear hug.

"G-geez Patty, thanks." Maka said breathlessly, feeling relieved at least from the respect.

Tsubaki patted Maka on the back, and she smiled as her friend let go of all that unwanted stress.

"Soul was just being Soul; you know him," Tsubaki told Maka. Maka, however, began to tear up slowly.

"B-but it was a little more harsh than usual," Maka whimpered sadly.

Tsubaki looked at Liz, and the two quickly exchanged mental notes before consulting their hurt friend.

"Yeah, but it's not like he would actually mean it," Liz told her, and quickly put up a hand as Maka began to shoot an argument at her, "you've seen what he would do for you. He would, and quite possibly already did, went through hell itself just to keep you safe."

Maka let the words dawn on her slowly, and slowly she began to think more on the situation.

"Soul would never hurt me, right? You guys think he really does care for me?" Maka questioned to her friends, and they could only smile at her.

"Don't let this little tremble destroy a beautiful long-term partnership," Patty told her softly, something very off of her character. It was about as frequent was Ox with hair; came and went, on often very rare occasions.

Maka felt herself slowly tear up again.

She'd forgotten; they were right. Soul would never hurt her. Even if it meant giving losing his life. He would do it, even without the duties of a weapon in mind.

But what Maka really wanted to know was…

If he felt she was someone he wanted, needed in his life. And why he'd do all that stuff.

"Guys, I want to find out if Soul really wants me as a partner," Maka told them as she stood up, a new determined look on her face.

Her friends could only giggle softly to themselves, jut soft enough to go unnoticed by Maka. They all knew Maka was in love with her partner. They really wanted to see the two together.

They all agreed to go searching for him, but as they got their snow clothing on and were almost out the door, the mirror in the bathroom started to shake, hitting the wall and drawing the attention of the girls.

They crowded into the bathroom just as Lord Death's face, or mask, popped up on the screen.

"Lord Death, what is it?" Maka asked briefly; she was eager to go out into the city to find Soul. But Lord Death's next words brought on a shocked burden on her.

"Maka, have you signed up for any missions lately? Soul has just flown off to New York."


	2. Soma: Two-shot 2

Soul was fortunate to even get a ticket and fly to N.Y without anyone stopping him. They will be looking for him now though. But at the moment he really didn't care. He just wanted to be away from her.

"Damn it, why is she so annoying sometimes?!" Soul fumed very hard to himself, unaware that his thought actually came out of his mouth.

He was walking down the busy streets of New York. Of course the new Yorkers would be out late-night/ last-minute shopping for presents. He would have been out shopping too, if he and Maka haven't fought. In reality, he was actually going to try and buy her something nice, to show his appreciation for her being there. But now, that idea seemed miles away.

"I just…geez," Soul grumbled to himself. Everyone around him on the street didn't really want to acknowledge the troubled guy. That is, except for the guy standing in the nearby alleyway. Before Soul knew it, the guy was moving towards him. He grabbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong, whitey?" the guy asked him sincerely, but couldn't stop the sarcasm from slipping. His red hair was quite visible to Soul.

He quickly and harshly shrugged off his hand.

"What's it to you?!" Soul growled at him, showing the guy his shark teeth. The guy didn't seemed fazed and walked even closer to him.

"You seemed troubled, that's all," the leather cladded man said, and Soul realized a few more people were crowded around him; the leather jackets they had on just screamed gang.

"How about we help you out?" he smirked as the guys grabbed him by the shoulders.

* * *

"Ok, you guys really have to be more cautious about you approaches, I really thought I was about to get mugged. It's not cool," Soul smirked to the guys as they sat laughing and socializing in an old abandoned factory. Even though, the arrangement they had with the furniture was actually quite comfy.

The guys seemed to be really cool hoodlums.

"Hey, you seemed down man, and as cool guys we have to help you out as a fellow cool guy," the guy from the alleyway, named Axel, told Soul.

Soul could only chuckle and slap the guys on their backs. "You guys are my PEOPLE!" Soul exclaimed to all of them, which was returned with a loud cheer.

"So, Soul," Axel said after a while, "what's got you down? You don't seem in the Christmas spirit."

Soul grumbled again and settled more into the couch, setting his jacket on the armrest.

"My meister and I got into a fight," he told them sincerely, feeling that he could trust these guys. But he soon thought maybe this sign of softness would make his image waver. However, Axel could only smile.

"No way, meister?! You're with the DWMA then!" Axel realized, all the guys turning to their conversation now.

Soul smiled back. "Yeah," he answered.

One of the other guys spoke out, "Axel's girl goes there!" He soon received a playful punch from Axel himself.

Axel sighed before he spoke again, "One of my friends goes to that school; always asked me to go too, to be her weapon. I just don't feel ready yet," Axel told him sincerely this time.

Soul smirked at his words, which turned into a full grin. "No way, weapon!?"

"Why do you think they call me Axel?" he told him, letting Soul watch in amazement as his arm morphed in a red light into an axe head. He slammed it hard into the table, cutting it right in half.

"That's sick!" Soul told him ecstatically. Axel looked at him cockily.

"Ok, back to the actual topic; you're not getting off that easily, bud," Axel told him, the guys around snickering. Soul actually started to blush at this point, causing the guys to howl in laughter. Axel raised his hand, and the laughter slowly died down.

"Give the guy some slack," Axel commanded. They obeyed and started to listen as Soul went over what happened.

As he finished, the guys around him actually had faces of sympathy on. These guys were really starting to ruin the definition of cool. Soul didn't really seem to mind though; these guys were a huge help.

"Dude, you didn't mean all that right?" Axel asked him with a hint of kindness.

"Of course not; we fight all the time. If I did, she'd be gone by now." Soul told them all, starting to feel guilty. "That idiot is really all the real family that I have; I just wanted to show her how much I appreciate her," Soul continued, losing his composure and being open to the guys. Soul looked up at the glass-paned roof, feeling remorse sweep his form.

"You love her, right?" Axel asked, not really specifying the family-kind or love-love-kind.

Soul took a glimpse at him, and nodded his head. He didn't hold back. He really wanted for all this to be resolved. He wanted to go back now.

"Dude, you've got to see if she really loves you back like you do for her. You've got to show her your appreciation," Axel smiled at him warmly, and Soul started to feel better. "There's still time to get to the airport," he murmured to him.

Soul smirked at his statement. Suddenly, one of the guys looked around frantically. The guy in question was wearing a snow hat, and Axel had told Soul that he had soul perception.

"Guys, there's like millions of souls flying overhead!" he told them. The amount of souls in one place was alarming.

Soul looked at them. "The DWMA tracks students without their partners when they fly," he said with a smirk.

"Ready to get your girl?" Axel asked him, while one of the guys went over to a spot with a large tarp over something. He pulled back and under was a massive assortment of motorcycles.

Soul laughed hardy out loud.

"You guys really are my people!"

* * *

"SOUL! SOUL!" Maka cried out as the guys ran throughout the city. Lord Death actually told the entire school about Soul's disappearance and asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to go looking for him. Of course Spartoi would go. But soon, the rest of the school followed. Because of either Soul's popularity (Soul's friends and fan girls), for Maka's affections (Large majority of the guys), the need to see the two have a moment (A lot of the students and Marie), or just for their own reasons (Spirit's desire to stop their relationship and Stein…for no reason). Now, the entire school was out looking for Soul. New York's people didn't seem to mind, but now the entire city was crowded like hell.

"We can't find him, how're the other teams doing?" yelled Maka desperately to Kid.

"I can't see him either, soul perception isn't effective because of these people everywhere," Kid yelled from overhead on his board.

"I don't understand, I should be able to find him in a snap. Not just because I'm his best buddy but because I'm a GOD!" screamed Black Star to no one in particular.

Everyone just stared at him.

They made their way to the middle of the city. Their plan was to start around the out-skirts and make their way to the center of the city, at down town. They, however, didn't take the alleyways and abandoned buildings into account.

Soul and the rest of the gang rode through the streets from out of the factory, their engines ablaze and roaring angrily.

"They're all gathering at downtown, at the huge Christmas tree," called out one of the guys as they weaved through the traffic.

"Maka's definitely going to be there; she's always following a plan," Soul called back.

"Ok, we're heading there now. How far are they?" called Axel from the far right of the street.

"I don't know, it's too crowded, damn it," the watcher said. Soul felt even more annoyed as they advanced. He was eager to find her.

That feeling left him and was replaced with dread as he felt the motorcycle no longer touching ground and flying through the air.

"Soul, THAT WAS AN OVERHEAD VIEW OF THE TREE!" yelled Axel, as Soul flew off the edge and started to fall. It was still in construction; no guard rails yet. That's why Soul's motorcycle flew off the side. Axel and the rest of the gang felt cautious of the edge.

"But the only way to get down there now is to…," thought Axel out loud as he took in the blocked off roads.

* * *

"Maka, over you!" cried out Tsubaki beside her as they heard something like an engine overhead.

Maka looked up, and as the figure came into view, she felt a very familiar presence.

'Soul?!' Maka thought for a second as the rest of the gang flew overhead.

"Look out!" cried Axel as the gang touched down on the ground. Sparks flew on impact as they roared to a stop amongst the group of accumulating DWMA students.

Soul was the most unfortunate as he hit the tree head on. The bike fell from under him and he fell after it.

"THIS ISN'T COOL!" Soul cried out as he fell to the ground along with the bike, hitting the ground with a loud THUD! He did his best to perform a roll as he hit the ground to break his fall. He soon rolled like a boulder across the ground and hit someone hard.

Maka gasped as she was hit by the guy from the sky. The two started to roll over each other until they were near the tree. They fell flat on each other at the base of the tree.

Soul groaned in pain as he picked himself off of the ground slowly. He turned to face his casualty and soon kept his gaze. His breath caught in his throat.

Maka rolled to her back and looked at her attacker, and also felt her air leave her lungs.

"Soul?" Maka whispered to him softly as he drew near.

"Maka?" Soul crouched beside her.

"Soul!" Maka said more loudly now.

"MAKA!" Soul grabbed her and they hugged each other fiercely.

Everyone around them started to cheer and whistle as they two shared their moment. Ok, maybe the fan girls and fan boys didn't take it kindly. And maybe also Spirit.

Maka pulled her face away from his shoulder and face him. He followed and the two found themselves face to face.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I shouldn't have…" Maka trailed off tearfully. She was surprised to find Soul with a tear run down his cheek.

"I'm sorry too; you know I didn't mean any of those things. I would never want to ruin what we have. You're too important to me," Soul whispered to her. Maka felt herself cry even more happily.

"You're important to me too," Maka said back.

Soul felt happy. Maka felt happy. They knew now that the other felt the same way, that they were important and special to one another. They blushed a little as their grasp became more intense.

"How wonderful!" cried a voice from above them. Everyone looked up to find the last thing, or person, or whatever it was, they wanted to see.

"Excalibur?!" Kid cowered as he and Black Star held back the feeling of fear from coming back.

"You two remind me of when I had a relationship with someone, I think it was around March or June…NO! It was December, because there was…THIS!" Excalibur pulled out something from his pocket.

Mistletoe.

He placed it right over the two before he literally jumped off the tree and flew off into the night.

"TALLY-HO!" Excalibur called out as he flew off, leaving behind a sparkly trail.

The two stared at the plant, their blushes even more intense than before. Their attention was now to one another. The people whistling (or grieving) was toned out now.

The two's hearts were beating harder than before, the air now very dense. But the two couldn't stop themselves from moving closer to each other.

Their bodies were pressed against each other now. The many layers of winter-wear were terrifyingly hot.

Their lips were just inches from each other. They could feel the others misty cold breath on their face.

"Merry Christmas, Maka," Soul said to her softly.

"Merry Christmas, Soul," Maka said back.

Inches away.

Millimetres away.

Nothing.

Their lips pressed together.

They were kissing.

Everyone around them erupted into cheers and screams as the two partners kissed. Tsubaki and the girls squealed in delight, the guys high-fived, and the fans and Spirit wept. The gang was hooting briskly.

They would never get over this feeling. Breathing each other in, this heat, the comfort. This was bliss.

They pulled back from one another and smiled warmly. They blushed again when they acknowledge everyone's presence.

Soul stood up and offered Maka her hand. She happily took it. As they stood, they looked at each other longingly.

"You know I love you, right?" Soul told her. She could only smile back.

"I love you too," she wrapped her arm around his and he wrapped his around over behind her waist.

"Come on," Soul walked beside her as he pulled her towards Axel and the gang, Axel beside a student he could only recognize as his friend, "I think I know a few more people we can invite to the party."


	3. MISTLETOE MISHAP BEGIN! OC STORY INFO

Everyone was already making their way to the school for the Christmas Party. All the students, teachers, and probably all of Death City's residents were coming. The snow already covered the entire city, doing no good for the massive traffic on the streets. Everyone wore their suits and dresses under massive snow jackets and extra layering of pants.

The party was already in full swing. People littered the dress hall, hallways, and the outside balconies and entrances; socializing and mingling.

But, someone had done something rather..."strange" for the occasion.

No one knew who did it, but somehow everyone was supplied with one mistletoe at the entrance. It wasn't even handed out, they sort of just... appeared in the hands of unsuspecting guests in a white puff of smoke.

And of course, hilarity will ensure.

Get ready for MISTLETOE MISHAP!

* * *

ORIGINAL CHARACTER STORY GUIDELINE

Not only is there the normal pairings, but you can suggest your OC's for a mistletoe mishap!

This guideline must be followed in order to suggest your OC's story.

Give a brief description of your character (weapon or meister, personality) and add the situation they want to be in.

This varies into as stated before; you character can be:

Observing when a mishap happens (Suggest which pairing, could be OC pairing)

Be to one causing a mishap (Trickery FTW!)

Or be in the mishap!

For the character to be in a mishap, give an OC pairing that you want to see. The description of your characters and maybe their relationship will influence the story!

Or if you want to be more daring, suggest to have a mishap with another person's OC! (No yaoi or yuri, place if you want to be paired up)

If your suggestion sparks my interest, you can be the one in the next chapter!

ENJOY!


	4. TsuStar: As it is proclaimed

Tsubaki weaved through the dozens of dancing guests as she looked for the blue-haired Black Star. The guy had somehow managed to run off amongst all the people, and now it was a game of find the needle in the hay stack. There were literally no empty spaces in the entire school.

Tsubaki sighed to herself as she entered her half and hour mark of her search. The guy really is energetic. You'd think he'd have yelled loud enough about his self praise to pinpoint his location, but the complete chaos that was people cheering, singing, chatting and the blaring music made little hope for that tactic.

Tsubaki sat down at a table with another sigh, feeling drained of her energy.

"Black Star...," Tsubaki breathed out fifth time, wishing he could at least feel her exhaustion and give pity to her. But that wish was too much to ask.

She propped herself on her elbow on the table, and soon realized that Kid was also seated at the table. He took notice of her soon after and smiled.

"Hello Tsubaki," Kid greeted her formally, which Tsubaki returned with a weak wave and a tiny smile. Kid immediately knew what was going on.

"Black Star?" Kid asked with a little smirk, and laughed a little when Tsubaki nodded her head and rested her head between her cross arms on the table.

"Why does he always have to do this?" Tsubaki questioned, somewhat muffled by her enclosed arms.

Kid sweat-dropped and reached over the soothe out Tsubaki's hair, which was starting to spike in random places. Probably unsymmetrical.

"There there Tsubaki. He'll turn up. Maybe I'll call him out and he'll come running," Kid jested, and Tsubaki looked up from her arms and laughed along with him this time. Tsubaki felt a little reassured now. Kid smiled before looking around the room in a random pattern. Tsubaki was about the question it before Kid spoke up again.

"Found him," Kid told her, "main entrance, on the centre spike. By what I can feel, he's proclaiming again."

Tsubaki got up along with Kid and they both ran to the main entrance together, Tsubaki giving thanks to Kid for his Soul Perception.

"Wait, why are you coming with me?" Tsunbaki asked as they made their way through the people.

"That idiot just might ruin my father's academy...again," Kid groaned.

'I should have guessed,' Tsubaki thought to herself.

When they were near the entrance, they could begin to hear the yells of the meister himself. People were either yelling at him to get down from his spot, shut up, or for him to get a life.

"W-wait, there's more up there?!" Kid screeched, grabbing Tsubaki by the wrist and dragging her along in a panic.

Sure enough, when they were able to see the front of the school, there was Black Star, but also alongside more kids from the school.

"Wooh!" whooped one of the kids. She was holding onto the very edge as the rest of the kids cheered.

"I'm Victoria and I feel like a GOD!" the girl screamed down to the crowd. The rest of the crew cheered.

"Hey, that's my line! No false gods before me!" yelled Black Star, laughing his head off madly. Victoria stuck her tongue out at him.

Black Star grinned at her cockily, before he gasped slightly and turned to find Tsubaki down on the ground.

"Ah, Tsubaki! I knew I felt your soul around!" Black Star yelled to her, as he leapt down from the spike and landed on the ground perfectly.

As he landed, he turned to find Tsubaki smiling warmly at him. For once, he smiled the same way, and also tried to stop himself from snickering at Kid's rants of almost ruining the symmetry.

"Black Star," Tsubaki started, "you shouldn't be jumping of high places like that," Black Star was just about to speak up when Tsubaki spoke again, "I know you've done it before, but still. I was worried."

Black Star took in notice at Tsubaki's slight blush. She couldn't really believe he allowed her to speak without interrupting. Black Star stepped closer to her and smiled again.

"Come on, Tsu, you know I'll always be careful just for you, " Black Star said sincerely. Tsubaki smiled back at him.

"Thank you," Tsubaki whispered softly to him while crossing her arms behind her back, not making eye contact. Black Star stood there taking in how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. Of course, other people on the scene thought so as well.

"Daw!" squealed Victoria from above, jumping down from the spike as well and landing in a bush softly. She recovered quickly and scurried over to the two.

"You two just make the most cutest couple ever!" she said with delight.

Tsubaki turned a very shade of red and started to stutter. "B-but we're not really-!"

"OH, please. Everyone knows about the book thing; not only did you look like Black Star, but you were the most horny in there!" she shot back deviously. "And Black Star looked an awful lot like Tsubaki; the lust chapter turns you into the thing you desire most, right?"

Now it was Black Star's turn to blush, along with Tsubaki, her head the colour of a tomato. Victoria was slowly getting over her laughing fit.

"Ok, ok, that's all. But by the way, you might want to look up," Victoria muttered to them, and then suddenly rushing off, surprisingly making her way through the crowd swiftly.

Black Star and Tsubaki didn't know what she was talking about, and before they could even look up, they heard Kid breath out in relief.

"VICTORIA! You're damn lucky that mistletoe is symmetrical and on the centre spike of the building!" Kid yelled to the sky, catching everyone's attention as he walked away briskly.

Black Star and Tsubaki went still.

They were still right under that spike.

They were under the mistletoe.

Black Star, for the first time ever, was at a lost for words. Tsubaki was trying her best to focus on the idea of him being out of character, instead of the mistletoe right over their heads. But for some reason, Tsubaki didn't move from her spot. And neither did Black Star.

Black Star looked around frantically for a solution, but started to slowly lose his composure and began focusing more on his partner.

Tsubaki could literately feel a jack-hammer in her chest, and yet she still remained rooted on the spot, anticipating what her meister would pull.

Suddenly, Black Star grabbed Tsubaki by by the waist and pulled her right into his chest.

"B-b-black Star!?" Tsubaki cried out in embarrasment, her blush growing more red. But she couldn't stop the rush of adrenaline from coursing from her veins. She quickly curled her hands into his warm tuxedo-ed chest.

"You know what they say; couples under the mistletoe must...kiss," Black Star breathed out. "It's proclaimed, and I won't be disobeying that proclamation."

Tsubaki looked at Black Star's face, his expression soft and not to mention closer than before.

Tsubaki didn't seem mind though. Not one bit. And he didn't either.

He slowly inched closer to her longing lips. And there was a pause. Then the spark.

Black Star couldn't think of anything greater than the feeling of her lips on his.

He gripped her hips harder and brought her closer until their chest were pressed against one another. Tsubaki felt the thrill spread over her body and she moaned against his lips in response. Their combined warmth made this moment all the more sweeter.

As they pulled back, Black Star couldn't help but grin at his weapon.

"You're the only one for me," Tsubaki said to him lightly.

He grinned.

"You're the only goddess for me, Tsu," Black Star whispered lightly into her ear.

They slow danced as the next song came on.

* * *

Special thanks to tscarfe for the OC Victoria; all your reviews really make this a great thing! Continue to suggest and review!


	5. OC: Guy really does have a heart

Victoria stumbled through the crowd, laughing so hard she didn't take in the account of other people. She stared back at the two partners dancing and embracing adorably under her brilliant mistletoe placement. Luckily, Black Star was too oblivious to her sticking the mistletoe under the spike while he was proclaiming, and luckily the guys with them didn't laugh t0o hard at what was going to happen.

While she was still in thought, she happened to bump into someone rather harder than any other. She stumbled, but was able to pick herself up. She spun around to find her partner Peter, who fell to the ground from the hit.

"Watch were you going!" he grumbled somewhat angrily to her. She could only pout as he looked up and recognized his weapon.

"That doesn't seem nice!" Victoria fake-whined to him, as he stood up.

"No, geez, I didn't see you, but still though, look where you're walking," he sighed as he stood beside his partner. She smiled to him warmly, and he returned it with a little smile. They looked at Black Star and Tsubaki dancing, and saw Black Star peck Tsubaki on the cheek. Peter immediately took notice of the mistletoe on the spike, way up.

"Did you put that mistletoe there for those two? 'Cause I heard," stated Peter sternly, crossing his arms and losing his little smile.

Victoria smirked deviously to her meister. The guy was always being cold and anti-social wherever. People actually called him Sinful sometimes.

Peter took this as a yes. But all he did was sigh and face-palm.

"Geez, Tori, why are you always like this?" he began to question. She always acted like she was in her own world, and felt obligated to cause a lot of problems for other people just because it's fun.

'But that's probably 'cause she's always outgoing and not afraid to speak her mind. She's quite the brave one," Peter thought to himself, and sighed again.

"I'm starting to think my life became this crazy because of you," he told Victoria happily, a hint of a smile on his lips. She giggled at how soft he can be when he's with people he knows.

But then, Peter began to go red all over the face and felt his smile fade. Then his breathing caught in his throat as something dawned onto him.

"What is it?" Victoria genuinely asked, never seeing her partner this... flabbergasted.

Suddenly, he grabbed her head by the sides and pulled her towards him.

She felt that one second fly by in slow-motion as he pressed his lips to hers.

At this moment, she was flabbergasted as well. This was too much, seeing him so out of his norm.

He pulled away and looked at her as she went red all over. He turned away violently yet comedic in a way.

"Look!" he pointed at the mistletoe that somehow appeared right over them. They didn't try to make sense of how it was in mid air.

"OK, I know what you thinking!" he pulled his hands up as she reached for something. But all she did was touch her fingers to her lips, so he continued.

"I'm a man of my word, and doing that won't tarnish my image as much as not doing it, and I'm not getting teased for this, and-!"

She shut him up quickly by placing her lips over his again. This time, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His eyes widened as she kissed him, but soon her relaxed and looked at her through his eyes.

He lost all his cold demeanour and kissed her back passionately.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, while he placed his hand gently on her neck. She moaned as he streaked his tongue a little over her lips. She grabbed his tie and yanked it a little.

As they were pulling back for air, she cuddled lightly into his chest.

"You really do have heart," she smiled warmly at him.

"I'm always around your joyful one, it was bound to happen," he told her, and all she could do was smile more. She cuddled more into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, as they swayed to the nice music.

Black Star snuck a peek at the two under the mistletoe he hung with his belt and snuffled a snicker, before he turned back at the beautiful woman in his arms.

* * *

Again, special thanks to tscarfe for the OCs Victoria and Sinful (Peter), you're ideas were great. (Just had to add Tsustar, know you love it!)

Continue to suggest and review!


	6. OC, Lid: Busting the friend-zone

Kid was finally able to call down from the totally unsymmetrical incident that occurred outside ago. Luckily, he was able to get to his happy place in time and calm down.

But now, there were a hell of a bunch of rumors spreading of the newly-found couples being made by these damn mistletoe. They were being placed everywhere! Kid was slowly losing his sanity again. But, the idea, the tradition...

The idea seemed crazy, but Kid found himself a little more intrigued to use the plant than before .

'The mistletoe,' Kid thought, 'that's ruining my Father's ACADEMY!'

The idea immediately went down the toilet and out the reaper in seconds.

Sadly, the idea was still messing with his train of thought that he couldn't take notice of the girl standing in front of him. They collided and fell to the ground.

Kid grunted as he hit the floor rather hard, but it didn't really since he was a reaper. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt when the girl landed on his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

It seemed rather skeptical since he was the one who ran into her.

She didn't seem harmed though. She even started to laugh.

"Oh man, sorry buddy! You know, place crowded as hell and all!" she joked, getting off and offering her hand to him. It was until she actually looked at Kid did she start to feel rather embarrassed at the situation.

"I apologized, Lexi," Kid formally said, losing the aggravated tone when he found it was a trusting friend.

"Oh my DEATH! Kid, didn't know it was you!" Lexi said, slowly going red all over.

"No need, I was unfocused, It's all right," Kid told her, and giving a smile to reassure her. She calmed down and smiled back.

"Let's go get a table," Kid offered the fellow meister, and Lexi could only comply. When they got through the crowd and near the seats, Lexi heard Kid yell out in frustration.

She turned around expecting Kid to be having a symmetry fit, but she actually found a hyped-up Black Star holding Kid in a head-lock.

"Black Star!" Kid raged, struggling to got out of his grasp.

"Come on Kid!" Black Star ranted on, pulling tighter even with the objections of Tsubaki, no matter if they were dating and her cries were just too adorable.

Kid, being a reaper and all, was able to throw the blure-haired person right off of him and breath again.

"Damn *wheeze* it BLACK STAR! Why are you always like that!?" Kid yelled at him, fuming and breathing hard like a bull.

Lexi turned to Black Star to see him snickering to himself. But the thing was, he wasn't looking at Kid. He was looking at something right over him.

She turned to where he was looking. And literately felt her soul do a back-flip.

'Did it have to be mistletoe, NOW!?' Lexi started to freak out, and it only got worse when Kid turned to find it as well. She watched as he yelped and blushed a little.

Both of them were at a lose for words. This was too crazy a situation.

And worse yet, Black Star was still in this jumble of events.

"You know what that means!" Black Star said. Before they could even react, he was standing between them and he placed his hands at the back of their heads.

Kid attempted to break free but was cut short when Black Star forced his head right into Lexi's. And with the slightest slim chance, his lips mashed right into hers for a whole second before he broke it right after.

"BLACK STAR!" Kid was furious at him. He winked at Kid mockingly before taking right off, and then Lexi watched as Kid summoned Beelzebub and took off at light speed after the idiot, the chase running around the entire room and going out into the yards.

Lexi was too embarrassed to even move from the spot. She has faced countless kishins and survived witch attacks, and she found this situation the hardest.

She collapsed to her feet, despite the dancers and the dirty floor in mind.

"Oh man," she sighed out, feeling too drained to think of much.

Off in the distance, Liz was trying her best not to kill her friend and hold herself back from screaming out in frustration. She eased her breathing and looked to her friend that just transferred to the school, who also watched the situation unfold.

The two had known each other from the past, they had a history. So it was obvious for her to show her the place, better with the party going on. Time to mingle and get to know people. But she didn't really want her seeing her like this.

"So Hallie, how are you doing so far?" she asked her, trying to not show her frustration.

She, however, did see what the problem was with her friend, and soon felt a mischievous drive coming on.

"So that's Kid, huh?" she asked, looking at the reaper chasing Black Star around in a pissed-off rage, that somehow didn't draw the attention of the roaring crowd.

"Yup, that's the guy all right," she told her, Hallie seeing her emotion shift into something softer.

'What's this?" she slyly questioned in her mind.

She got curious and decided to experiment.

"Is he with that blonde chick?" she pointed out Lexi face-first in her arms on a table. Sure enough, Liz's face contorted roughly with anger.

"NO, they're not, you saw Black Star, and well...," she stuttered, "Ok, well they seemed to have stopped fighting, lets go over there and introduce you," Liz blurted out.

Liz dragged Hallie along, unaware that she was formulating a plan in her mind right now.


	7. Lid: Go get her

Forgot to mention the OCs Lexi, made by crazychick14, and Hallie, made by ItsGrell. Thanks for the suggestions and get ready for the tag-team mischief!

* * *

Lexi huffed a puff of air.

She was seated at the table she and Kid were going to get, as friends.

Then Black Star had swooped in and made them kiss!

'I don't even know anymore," Lexi sighed from her derailed train of thoughts and rested her chin on her crossed-arms, playing with her hair.

"Hey, Lexi!" someone called from beside her.

She shot up and looked in the direction of the voice to find Liz and some other girl walking towards her. Lexi suddenly felt concious of what Liz might do now if she had witnesses what had happened.

She stared at her thumbs, playing with them innocently as the two took up some chairs and joined her at the table.

"So Lexi," Liz told her friend with much restriction to the absolute jealousy, "this is Hallie, one of my best friends that just transferred here!" Hallie waved childishly to her.

"Nice to meet you," Lexi said, and they reached out and shook hands. But as their hands made contact, Lexi felt Hallie give her hand a firm squeeze. Lexi reacted accordingly and cringed a little. They let go and smiled to one another, their faces were rid of any emotions from what had happened 'off camera.'

They all heard hard breathing from the direction of the crowd, louder than their yelling, and saw a fuming, and rather flustered Kid storming towards them.

Even in Liz's jealousy, Lexi's embarrassment and Hallie's enjoyment, they all feared as the angered reaper walked towards the table.

Kid put a lot of force on the last step, emitting a loud THUD. Some of the crowd actually reacted to the impact, which lasted for a few seconds before they all shrugged it off and continued to party.

Kid breathed in and out harder than usual, and stared at the girls that were scared witless. Kid sighed, then he combed his hair back and sat down with them, putting a smile on his face.

"Sorry for all that," he said nonchalantly, smiling at all them. Hallie even noticed the more warm smile to Liz.

"It's OK Kid, it happens," Liz told him calmly.

All the girls all breathed in relief. Kid sweat-dropped.

Liz went on to introduce Kid to Hallie, and they had formally exchanged greetings, and then they all began to have a conversation.

For some reason, Hallie kept on complementing Kid on his suit and his status as a reaper, sort of getting him riled up. Trying to get Liz jealous. But Liz stood her ground, gripping the hem of her dress as her friend flirted with Kid. Hallie didn't like it.

So Hallie just had to bring up the topic again.

"So Kid, what happened a few minutes ago? I mean, that blue guy had a lot to do with what happened, but did you two...you know? Like it?" Hallie asked innocently.

"What?! No way!" was the collective response from the rest of them all of them, red invading all their faces.

Kid and Liz turned to one another and just said, "WHAT!?" at their responses. They didn't really expect that response from their partners. While their attention was on each other, Hallie pulled Lexi by the wrist away from the table.

"OK, listen up freckles," Hallie began to say, "those two are obviously-!"

"Hey, you got freckles too!" Lexi snapped at her, kicking into serious mode.

"Yeah, that's obvious, just like how they are hopelessly in love with one another! I'm trying to get Liz to make her move or something! You just so happen to have kissed Kid and I just-!"

"I know they're in love, it's tragic! And second, I'm not dating him. It'd be really awkward since we're friends and all," Lexi finished, her cheeks turning a little pink at that point.

"Plus, you saw Black Star, that happens because he's-!"

"Just like that?" Hallie finished this time, recalling Liz's rants about the guy.

"Now you're getting how this place works!" Lexi exclaimed, and the two laughed. All the tension from that moment was forgotten for a while.

They both sighed from laughter and Hallie placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, we're going to have to intervene on this. You already set the wheels in motion, and I'll now give the kick start!" Hallie told her, determined. Lexi nodded their head and they faced their objective.

The tension was back. It wasn't looking good.

"What gives you the right to decide what girl I date!?" Kid yelled at Liz angrily.

"I didn't say that!" Liz yelled back at him.

"Well, what was the purpose of that remark then?! You seemed rather determined to not make me date her!" Kid shot at her, referring to either Lexi or Hallie.

"No, I wasn't saying that!" Liz said, "But then what gives you the right to stop me from dating!?"

"WHAT!?"

"Remember Johnny, you were pretty shocked to hear I was dating him. You even glared at him like he was trash when he came to pick me up on that one date!"

"He was trash!" Kid retorted, "He was asymmet-!"

"There you go again! Balance this, balance that, you're damn obsessed! I can date who I want! I'm pretty too, I deserve to be loved!"

"Then I should choose who I date too! I don't need you at all!" Kid yelled at her. Kid was hyperventilating and red all over again.

Kid didn't notice, focusing all his anger on Liz. But then he saw her face.

Liz's face looked sad and hopeless, yet at the same time angered.

'You just said you didn't need her!" Kid realized.

But before Kid could say anything, Liz clutched her hands and tears sprouted from the corners of her eyes, her mouth in a toothed frown.

"FINE! I'LL GO THEN!" Liz screamed at Kid, and she ran away weeping.

Everyone didn't seem to care and were partying hard.

But Kid noticed.

His heart was ruined, quite possibly shattered. He dawned on what he just did to his weapon.

"N-no, don't..." Kid trailed off, then he just dropped his head, defeated.

"KID!" Hallie and Lexi called to him, and he raised his head mechanically to look at the two running towards him.

"Kid," Hallie gasped for air, "what happened in there!?"

"Oh my god, that was awful," Lexi gasped.

Kid looked at them. Their mouths gaped; the guy look so miserable. He turned away and sat on the nearest chair, letting his head drop again.

They both stared his sad form. Then, with a delicate motion, Lexi walked up to him and placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

She got his attention as his head shot up to look at her. They met each others eyes.

"Go," she muttered to him.

He looked at her, his mouth slightly gaping and his bottom lip quivering. He knew he messed up, and he was going to fix it.

He instantly got what she meant and got up from his spot.

And he was off.

As they saw him run off to Liz, Hallie looked at Lexi questionably.

"How did you-?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants," she replied, and the two propped fists.

He ran off looking for her. He searched and searched and searched. He was exhausted when he heard whimpering from around the corner of an empty hall. He turned the corner and sure enough, there was Liz. She was seated on the ground, her dress in a lump and her face between her knees as she hugged them hard.

"Liz..." Kid muttered to her.

She froze for a second, but refused to come out.

"Leave me a lone Kid," she sobbed to him miserably.

"Liz, please," he knelled next to her, "hear me out."

Liz shook her head and tightened her grip. Kid sighed and slowly sat down next to her. She turned to look at him through the corner of her eye.

Kid looked miserable as well.

"I didn't mean that," he told her softly. "I would never want you gone. If you left, I'd be finished."

Liz stared at him, listening to his sincere words. Yet, she didn't give in.

"I'd be worthless," he continued.

'Here comes the symmetry,' she sadly thought to herself.

"Just to see you gone, my entire world would shatter."

"Symmetry?" she lashed out at him silently.

There was a long pause, and then...

"No."

"What!?" Liz said, coming out of her cavern and looking Kid dead in the eye

"But you're always concerned with symmetry!" Liz yelled at him with dried tears on her face.

"I'd rather fight unbalanced to have you then to have it and you gone!" Kid yelled at her.

Liz gasped. Kid was breathing erotically again.

"You're just-!" Liz started, but looked at Kid more. His entire hair style was a mess, and yet there were millions of windows in the hall. He looked and didn't move at all. It didn't even look like he was flinching.

"I don't care about it right now, all I'm concerned about is you," he said to her.

Liz started to tremble, and all grabbed him into a string hug. She started to sob softly into his shoulder.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked him. She looked at him through all the tears.

He was smiling warmly.

"I'm so blessed to have you as my weapon sometimes," he whispered. "To have you there when times are tough, to stop my symmetry attacks, for all the great and happy moments in my life, I can say with absolution..."

Liz held her breath.

"I love you."

Liz choked at his words but soon sobbed happily. Kid got scared and made her look at him.

But as she looked at him, he saw the joyed look on her face.

"You idiot. I can't thank you enough for making me and Patty's lives better. But what I really want to thank you for is how you've impacted my life in a whole. You turned me for a bad delinquent from Jersey to...a normal teenage girl with people who cares for her, and someone who can care for them right back. You make my life more enjoyable not just because you saved us from the streets, but because...you're there."

Kid couldn't believe his ears, not only did Liz just delivered a very emotional speech about the impact he has on her life, but she just admitted she's happy not because he took them in but because he's there by her side to brighten her day.

"I love it when you're clumsy, I love it when you're polite, and I just can't resist it when you have a fit; you so adorable!" Liz giggled softly. Kid stared at her, then...

"I love you too Kid."

They remained still in there sitting hug, but slowly turned to look at each other in the face. They looked at each other warmly. Liz noticed something and nudged Kid a little.

"Look," she pointed up. There on the ceiling was (obviously) mistletoe. They turned to one another.

Kid stared at Liz's delicate features, while Liz stroked a black bang from Kid's face.

And they started to inch closer to each other.

Near the far corner of the wall, Lexi was taking cover behind the wall with a cross-bow gun in her hands.

"It's a miracle that we were able to resonate like this," the red crossbow vibrated, before transforming in a red light back in to Hallie, her long red hair streaking the air.

"Do you think it worked?!" Lexi said excitedly, as she glanced around the wall at the mistletoe tied to the arrow. She turned to Hallie, her hazel eyes glittering and her hair bouncing in tow.

They bothed looked back over the wall.

And gasped.

"YES!" they said collectively, and not to mention loudly. They high-fived hard.

Liz and Kid glansed at the corner where they heard noise not too long ago.

"The heck was that?" Liz asked him, her arms around his neck.

"Meh, I'd rather not know," he said, turning back to her with a smirk on his lips.

And then Liz's lips were on his lips.

* * *

UH, so much, so emotional...I'm puking rainbows! *pukes 999,999,999 shades of every colour everywhere*

Thanks again to crazychick14 and ItsGrell for the OCs Lexi and Hallie, you two rock! I hope you enjoyed the OC collab idea!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Christmas is now over, and I got the main characters paired off now. From now on, this story is listed as complete.

But, if you guys really want more, please review indicating that you do in fact want more to read.

They'll be about other pairings and will most likely be just small and cute, but I'll do my best to write.

One of the reasons I write is for the satisfaction of the crowd!

So if you want me to continue, tell me.

Please note that:

Soul x Maka

Black Star x Tsubaki

Kid x Liz

..is no longer available for choosing. You can still however ask for a cameo or something.

The only pairings I got left are:

Harver x Jackie

Kim x Ox

Stein x Marie

Sid x Naigus

Eruka and Free

And there are still pairings you can suggest! (Either ones I approve and/or other OCs, for more details see chapter 3, bottom of the page)

Thank you all!


	8. Crotty: Giraffe

Ok, I swear I'll get to your requests soon! I just wanted to give you guys something to read quick because of the past absence of chapters...

Just note, the anime depicts Crona as a boy, and so do I! Don't..want...yuri...

* * *

It was at this point in the party that everyone was starting to settle down, and just eat (the dinner table was literally untouched for the first point of the party and socialize.

Because of the damn mistletoe, almost every person was paired up with someone else. Romance was at an all-time high.

People were sharing food, cuddling, and, well, kissing. Bystanders that weren't paired up didn't seem to mind a lot.

But one couldn't deal with it.

Crona, after a while of convincing and persuading by Maka, was standing at a nearby corner watching everyone else enjoying themselves, not actually going in himself.

He wasn't really good with the whole lovey dovey thing in the long run; Ragnarok would certainly complain about how Crona should become a man.

He wished Maka was there to comfort him, but she had gone somewhere with Soul, his arm wrapped around her tiny frame as they walked off with smiles on their faces.

Crona felt lonely.

And obviously, that was about to be thrown to the wolves.

'Wait, wolves!? I can't deal with wolves, Mr. Writer gu-!'

"Hey Crona!" a very squeaky and high-pitched voice rang out from his left.

He did a double take and shielded himself with his arms. It took a while for him to relax and actually look at the person. He found out it was the good and jumpy Patty.

"Hey, hey, Crona! Good to see ya!" Patty cried out to him. He didn't quite enjoy being yelled at this loudly; even Medusa wasn't this loud. But he did recover and made his way over to the table energetic weapon.

Well, he actually tip-toed over.

When he got near, Patty sprang from her seat and quickly swept Crona of his feet. Crona screamed as she sat him down on the seat right next to hers.

Patty laughed loudly at how he was shaking like a chiuaua. Crona was just recovering when Ragnarok popped right out of his back in a black liquefied fashion.

"Hey, you can't hurt Crona, ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" he threaten menacingly.

Patty laughed even harder.

Ragnarok just stared at her from behind Crona's frozen form.

"This chick is nuts, even for me," he spat out, "I'm out."

Ragnarok flew right back into Crona.

Crona looked over his shoulder as he retreated from the crazy girl. Luckily for him, his was getting better at controlling himself and recovered quicker than usual.

He slowly turned back to Patty, with the wisp of a smile on his lips.

"Hi, Patty," he whimpered like a child.

Patty smiled at him in an excited way.

"Hey, I called you over because I wanted to show you this thing that I made!" she told him, and she clamped her hand on the back of his head and redirected it to the giant heap of napkins covering something, rising high on the table.

"Behold Crona," she exclaimed, grabbing the sheet and throwing it off, "GIGA GIRAFFE!"

The sheet flew off, and under it,

was the biggest napkin sculpture of a giraffe he ever seen.

Well, it was the first he had ever seen.

He watched as Sid walked by, his height not even reaching above the legs as he took a glimpse at the creation, shook his head, and left.

"Do you like it!?" Patty excitedly asked her flabbergasted friend. He stared at the insane weapon for what felt like forever. But she waited.

He looked at her and smiled again. She always seemed to find happiness one way or another.

"I like it," he got out weakly, but audible to her. He enjoyed to see her happy; it made him feel good inside.

Patty went wide-eyed and embraced her friend in a bear hug. He gasped for air, turning purple after a few minutes.

Patty finally let go, and Crona gasped for air. She smiled again.

"It's really cool, I even gave it some plants to eat!" she told him, and she pointed to the mouth of the giraffe. They both looked

Crona went right back to staring.

Even he knew what that was.

"P-p-p-p-p-," he stuttered to her weakly.

She giggled.

"P-P-P-P-!" he said more urgently.

Still the giggling.

"P-P-P-P-PATTY!" he yelled. "T-T-Thats-!"

-_smooch-_

Patty pulled back from the kiss, smiling at him seductively. Crona looked at her like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

"I know what it is," she said even more seductively.

And she was off, walkling with a sway to her hips.

Crona fainted. Ragnarok popped out again and stared at the guy's form.

"Damn, not manly," he pocked his head, "but not a boy anymore either," he crossed his arms, looking at his meister with new found but little pride.

"More like a teen pulsing with hormones," he chuckled.

* * *

I know, I know! Just wanted to give you guys something.

I'll get to your request eventually...

Continue to review and suggest.


	9. OxKim & JackieHarvar: Love is hard

Ox tried his very best not to ram his perfectly bald head into the wall.

There was Harvar, kissing Jacqueline with their hands both clasping a mistletoe above their heads. He watched as they literally made out on the dance floor.

Ox tried his best not to envy his friend. He knew just how much the two love each other; they were able to confess without hesitation and _POOF!_

They're kissing under the mistletoe.

And Ox just couldn't take it.

"I'm forever alone," he muttered to himself miserably, tears streaming down his eyes. He buried his head under his arms, weeping pathetically onto the table covers.

"Why must I be so lonely?" he choked out through all his crying. He was trying his best not to be jealous of Harvar, even if he was able to get his girl so damn easily.

He was too busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't notice Kim looking at his remorse form.

She sighed loudly, but didn't get the attention of him.

"My god, Ox. You seem so damn miserably that it's almost laughable," Kim snapped into his ear, clamping her hand on the back of his head and bringing it up.

Ox simply wiped the tears of his eyes and some of the snout from his nose with a gross slurping noise.

"Eew, gross Ox! Geez, this is why I don't acquaint myself with 'commoners' like you," she crossed her arms sternly.

Ox turned to look at her. He had an exhausted look in his eyes. He wasn't even speaking a word, which startled Kim a bit. She thought he would do something like spit out a sappy love phrase or anything like that. He just shook his head and rested the chin on his arm.

"I give up," he put simply.

Kim did a double take.

"W-wait, what!?"

"You heard me," he stood suddenly and threw his arms into the air," I give up! I give up on love! It's so easy for others, and yet I can't even get a hug from you! This love thing is finished for me!" he declared to the air. Some people stared at him before going back to partying.

"Wait, no!" Kim grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around, his arms still in the air.

"I thought you wouldn't give up on me even if Death came up to you and ordered you to do so!" Kim yelled into his face.

He clutched his fist and balled them in front of him, grinding his teeth hard.

"What's the point!? I've tried every single f! #ing thing there is! And after that little, 'you're a witch thing' thing, I'm pretty sure this is staying in the below friend zone!" he yelled at her.

That was the very first time Ox yelled at her before. Like this.

Kim couldn't believe it.

He was going to stop. And yet….

…it wasn't satisfying.

"Really?" she spoke, "Just like that?"

Ox let his arms fall to his sides and nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah," he said.

Kim just stood there. Then, she sighed again and walked over to Ox. He slowly backed away.

"I know this may seem like a crazy accusation, but are you forcing yourself on to me?" he questioned warningly.

Kim felt her face reddened. "N-NO! What the heck!?"

"Well," Ox said, "I wouldn't like it anyway."

Kim raised a brow at him, her mouth gapping a bit.

"I wouldn't like that," he repeated, "I would feel like you wouldn't like me for who I am."

Kim let the words sink in. She suddenly felt a little guilty. She wanted to step away, but she felt herself do the opposite.

"Look, you are a nice guy, Ox. And well, you were willing to forgive me and Jackie after that incident. You're a decent guy, Ox." She walked closer to him, and she took his cheek in her palm. Ox didn't try to jerk away.

"You know I like you as a friend at least. It's just that, well, you have to develop that relationship a little more before we could date. You sort of just jumped right in," she told him. Ox listened closely.

"You wouldn't be doing all this just to get a pity thing out of me, are you?" Kim pulled away a bit, just a bit. He was smarter than he looks after all. Ox chuckled a little, and Kim could only smile.

"No," he placed a hand on her shoulder, which she didn't crush with her fist.

It was her time to giggle a little.

"Just…work a little better on your skills. You really are a nice guy, Ox," Kim confessed again. They both smiled.

They lost it when Harvar held the mistletoe over their heads.

Ox turned away a little. "It's ok, you don't have to-."

Kim pecked his cheek, and Ox snapped his head towards her. Before he could say a thing, she spoke.

"Let's see if you really can do this," Kim told him, letting go of him. They smiled a bit and Ox escorted her to the dinner table.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the wait! It's been a while and I've been busy with school work!

Special apology (shout-out) to amileerocks, for not only the idea, but for making you wait the longest. I hope you can forgive me...

Thanks!

Feel free to suggest and review. Please acknowledge, I'm not perfect, and I can't really be writing that much right now.

Thanks again.


	10. MISTLETOE MISHAP INDEED! OC INFO UPDATE

Everyone was really enjoying the shenanigans that the mistletoe was causing. Everywhere you looked, nervous couples were now the greatest of lovers. Crushes were now a reality. And those lovey-dovey couple everyone was grossed out by were able to do their thing with no complaints.

But then, there was also those really intense moments. Those people...that DIDN'T want to get caught under the mistletoe.

* * *

That's right, time to make this more interesting.

UPDATE ON MISTLETOE MISHAP OC STORY GUIDELINE

OK well, it isn't really an update, but there is something I want to point out again.

There is an option to make your OC get caught under the mistletoe...with someone else's OC!

I know this may be risky, but hear me out.

This is simple a suggestion option for your stories. If you feel that it's not for you, then don't do it. I'm not forcing you.

This is simply for fun.

If you want this option, please review telling me you do.

Write down your character's name, weapon/meister/witch/etc., and personality. Then write down your preferences for a partner under the mistletoe, with the same info required. I'll try to pair people up according to this and will ask you both for permission. You can accept or reject, it is you choice if you feel comfortable doing it.

And if you want, you can talk with other authors and friends, and make a collab to have your two OCs under the mistletoe!

Thank you!


End file.
